when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure Bay's Last Stand
Adventure Bay's Last Stand is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Teams CFVY and (later) RWBY, the United States, the United Kingdom, Equestria, the Samurai Union, the Sonic Alliance, the Preschool Girls, Team Magic School Bus, the PAW Patrol, Team Rusty Rivets, Team Top Wing, Taiwan, Barkingburg, the Philippines, the Air Nomads, the Earth Kingdom, the Southern Water Tribe, Saudi Arabia, Israel, Atlas, the NATO, the United Nations, and the residents of Adventure Bay must defend their city from the combined invading forces of Foggy Bottom, the Fire Nation, the Northern Water Tribe, the Earth Empire, China, Russia, Iran, Syria, the Mafia Empire, the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Undead Alliance and the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, including the ISIS, the White Fang, the Northern Song Dynasty, the Ballas, Yuri's Army, and Irene's Army during the Adventure Bay War, since the Future Alliance is very busy with their job to train Space Marines, while North Korea, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union and the Irken Empire are busy with their evacuations from Operation Taurus, all at first. Later at the fifth night of the battle, North Korea, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union and the Irken Empire began invading Adventure Bay for assistance to stop the Grownup Union from helping the residents freeing their home city from occupation, but the Future Alliance does its best to stop the invasion once and for all while helping the Grownup Union at the same time. Meanwhile, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Team CFVY, Ruby Rose, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the Motovov family, the PAW Patrol, the US Army and the Grownup Union must rescue Alex Porter and Mr. Porter in two Coalition of the Red Star-occupied villages, filled with Ganados from Resident Evil, transforming bulls and Krampuses. This will be the first battle for the Grownup Union as well, and yet, is where Omar Anoke from Starship Troopers is being deployed for the first time, plus it's where Erwin Rommel first commanded as part of the Grand Alliance instead. At the end of the chapter, this will feature a commercial celebrating Omar Anoke. Characters Returning Characters *Abdul Humdinger *Chase *Coco Adel *Dib Membrane *Erwin Rommel *Lincoln Loud *Lola Loud *Ruby Rose *Su Ji-Hoon *Walovlir Motovov *Zim Characters First Appearing *Omar Anoke Mentioned Characters Transcript It was a rainy night here in Adventure Bay. We were shocked when I saw too much Wehrmacht, Sturmabteilung and Waffen-SS members everywhere, including Redcoats and Irken soldiers, just when I see a lot of B-29 bombers. They finally returned to service. My drone shows the bombers. There were... so many parents in semiformal wear. I knew that parent outings were quite uncommon in most cartoon shows when I watched it back when I was in my village, yet I never had an outing once with my wife, and I never will, because it's too sad to see them go. "Alright men, gear up," said a US soldier. "Grownups, all of you'll drop into the Lookout while the main team hits the city hall. Hopefully, it'll take the Coalition of the Red Star forces a while to figure out our attack is a diversion. We should be able to buy you an hour or so. Good luck kids. Let's hit it." "Alright grownups," said a British soldier. "The support teams are in position. Ready? Go go go!" The grownups jumped out of the bombers and they used their parachutes. With my binoculars, and as I looked closely, there are more grownups parachuting this way, along with Barkingburgian partisans and US and NATO soldiers. "You're all positioned to land right near the Lookout," said an Atlas soldier, communicating all of them from the ground. "Good luck soldiers." Warpig broke down and must be fixed, so we'll that ass 'til the dawn at six, then we'll plough through Adventure Bay, searching for Mayor Humdinger, but all we found were militants and jihads. After such a long fight, I'm proud to announce that the grownups are taking part of their newly-found comrade, Ruby Rose! Awesome! That'll be cool if that gives good old, little Rosey a fancy-schmancy good idea... yet, in a red, communistic, Soviet-styled way. It's a good day to die, When you know the reason why. Citizens, we fight for what is right! Trivia *It is based on a dream by MJ Nazario on April 29, 2018. It involved Ganados from Resident Evil, transforming bulls, Krampuses, and a village where Mayor Goodway, Julius Goodway and Justina Goodway are trapped in, plus there was another village where Alex Porter and Mr. Porter are also trapped in. Category:Chapters Category:Real World